


Heaven help us

by Goner666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dead People, F/F, Graphic Description of Corpses, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goner666/pseuds/Goner666
Summary: A Short frerard oneshot I've wrote after a saw a fanart of @anita_top on Instagram





	Heaven help us

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but...leave any feedback /comments you have!  
> Please check out the fan art that inspired this oneshot!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BthOWmFBH7n/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1imsgyc9iybkj

"Mr. Iero-Way?"  
Frank heard,and he looked up at the person that called out his last name. It was the diener, and she was looking at him,a frown covering her face.   
"you can go and see the corpse... I know it's hard, but it's necessary to identify the body...."  
Frank nodded, standing up from the seat he's been waiting in for a while.   
His heart was beating erratically. All of his hopes were put into a belief, that it wasn't his beloved husband's body he will have to see. A few months ago,Gerard had gone missing, without any trace left behind. From that day, Frank put in everything into the search of his husband, but it didn't succeed...   
Few hours ago, he had received a call from the local hospital, telling him that a corpse that looked very similar to the description of Gerard was found, and Frank needed to identify the body, so that's why he was currently at the morgue.   
"Mister?" the same voice snapped Frank out of his thoughts.  
"Y-yeah... I'm going inside" Frank quietly said, and opened the doors to the morgue room.   
The whole room was cold and dark, giving Frank the creeps. There was a metal table, and a body was placed onto it, but it still was covered with the bluish material, so it wasn't visible to everyone. The morgue worker approached the table quietly,and with a question to Frank if he's ready and a silent nod from him, she uncovered the body.   
Frank's mind went blank.   
It was Gerard.   
His lifeless body was laid out there, his head turned to the right, and his jet black hair splayed around. There were cuts visible on his face, especially his forehead. Frank looked lower, and saw that there was blood underneath Gerard's fingernails, and his heart wrenched painfully when he thought about what Gerard had to go trough. What was done to the love of his life?   
He looked up at Gerard's face. The once lively, sparkly gaze was now looking past him, and is replaced by emotionless gray fog.   
"i-it's him" Frank choked out quietly, as he felt his vision swim, and before losing his consciousness, the last thing he'd saw was that tears were slowly running down Gerard's motionless face...


End file.
